


A Kiss Because Time's Run Out

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [30]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Ezra's reports are always late; Chris doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Series: 50 Kisses [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 12





	A Kiss Because Time's Run Out

Chris glances at the clock on the wall opposite his desk, the minute hand lies two ticks past 5 and creeps towards the third. He ducks his head to hide the smile that breaks free, imagining what the latest excuse and subsequent persuasive methods will entail this time.

Ezra’s explanations for why his paperwork has been late are always far-fetched, yet delivered with complete sincerity despite the ridiculousness of the excuse. Chris has learnt more about the history of alien invasions, statistics of lightning strikes, the causes and effects of various avalanche types, among so many other ridiculous reasons. He would vocalize how the reports might get completed quicker if Ezra stayed away from Wikipedia, but if he’s honest, Chris looks forward to the next excuse just so he can have Ezra’s full attention for as long as possible.

The new e-mail pop-up flashes in the corner of his screen. The mail from Ezra is short and professional, and signed off with a somewhat weak apology for his tardiness. The attached report sits there mocking him. There’s not a hint of escaped tigers or assisting elderly ladies roller-skating down the I25. Chris is torn between disappointment and a sudden gut-wrenching panic that Ezra picked up on Chris’ attraction and doesn’t reciprocate.

He’s trying to decide how best to approach Ezra when a knock at his office door startles him, and he's suddenly looking at the person in question. Chris bites his tongue to silence any words that are at risk of being blurted out, and inclines his head towards the chair opposite him.

“I apologize for my report being late,” Ezra says, the same introductory words he uses each time.

Chris waits for the excuse, until the protracted silence that follows makes him want to shift in his seat. “No reason this time?”

Ezra licks his bottom lip in a tick that Chris would say was borne of nerves, before his shoulders set in a rigid posture. “I thought perhaps I would offer to make amends instead.”

And at that Chris’ brain stutters to a halt... before abruptly rebooting with a slew of possibilities that make him light-headed. Ezra has been careful enough to choose words that could constrain his offer to the workplace, so Chris instead has to look for the signs that he can ask for something more personal, which given Ezra’s undercover expertise makes the task significantly harder. Chris likes to think he’s spent enough time studying Ezra, probably not as unobtrusively as he thought, to know slightly more about the man than Ezra would like. So he looks for the slight clench of his jaw, and the protective placing of his hands and figures ‘to Hell with it.’

“Does that include dinner at my place tonight?” He holds his breath and watches myriad expressions cross fleetingly over Ezra’s face, only to settle his attention at Ezra’s mouth as that tongue wets the bottom lip. Chris suspects it’s deliberate this time.

“Well, I had considered more immediate restitution, but I’m not adverse to building a reserve of credit.”

Chris lifts his gaze away from the now smirking lips, to the challenging look directed back at him. He leans back in his chair as casually as he can manage given his rapidly beating heart. “What did you have in mind?”

Chris follows Ezra’s lithe movements as he eases from his chair, swinging his own chair to face him as Ezra steps around the desk. His heart still beats heavily in his chest, and as Ezra leans over to place his hands on the arm rests, he is sure Ezra must be able to hear the rapid staccato. His breath stills as Ezra leans in slowly enough that Chris could stop him if needed. Instead, Chris presses forward until their lips meet. It’s barely there, but there’s a warmth spreading inside him that convinces Chris this isn’t a mistake.

“I’m not adverse to building up credit this way too,” Ezra whispers as he pulls back.

Chris misses the closeness as Ezra steps back, and it’s only then that he remembers where they are. He’s glad it’s so close to clocking off, he’s pretty sure his concentration will be shot if he has to be productive.

“8. Don’t be late,” Chris calls out as Ezra’s heads to the door.

There’s a gleam in those green eyes as he pauses and smirks back. “Why Mr Larabee, do you not want to hear all about the unexplained drones over Last Chance that delayed me?”

Chris snorts. “You know what? I actually do.”

Ezra grins wide and raises his hand to tip an imaginary hat before ducking out of Chris’ office.


End file.
